Bernard Fox
right|350px|thumb|Bernard Fox as Colonel Rodney Crittendon Bernard Fox (May 11, 1927 (Port Talbot, Glamorgan, Wales) – December 14, 2016 (Van Nuys, California)) is a Welsh-born film and television actor. He is remembered mainly for two different roles, Dr. Bombay and British Colonel Rodney Crittendon. Born in south Wales, Bernard was the fifth generation of his family to pursue a career in the theatre. During World War II, he served in the Royal Navy. After leaving the navy, he joined the York Repertory Company. Bernard had appeared in over 34 films, inlcuding appearances in two different films about the sinking of the [[Wikipedia:RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]], seperated by 39 years: The 1997 Titanic (as Colonel Archibald Gracie) and the earlier 1958 version, A Night to Remember, which was based on the popular book of the same name by Walter Lord. In the latter, he uttered the immortal words, "Iceberg dead ahead, sir!". His other film credits included, Yellowbeard, Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo, The Longest Day, The Private Eyes, 18 Again!, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, The Mummy, The Million Dollar Duck and Quick, Before It Melts, most of which were comedies. In television, he had a recurring role on Hogan's Heroes as the hapless British Colonel Crittenden, who often clashed with Colonel Hogan. He made three guest appearances on The Andy Griffith Show as Malcolm Merriweather, a visiting valet, and made a guest appearance on M*A*S*H where he played a British officer who acted tough on his wounded men in post-op. But his most famous role was as Dr. Bombay, the warlock physician, on the sitcom Bewitched. He repeated the role on two other shows, the Bewitched sequel, Tabitha and on the soap opera Passions. He also spoof the role by playing a genie doctor on Pee-wee's Playhouse. Fox had also appeared in such shows as Make Room for Daddy, The Man from U.N.C.L.E., The Flintstones, Twelve O'Clock High, F Troop, I Spy, Emergency!, Lou Grant, The Jeffersons, Hart to Hart, Murder, She Wrote and Dharma & Greg. He had been married to his wife Jacqueline since 1961. They had two children. Bernard Fox died of heart failure on the morning of December 14, 2016 at Valley Presbyterian Hospital in Van Nuys, California. Filmography * Surge of Power: The Stuff of Heroes (2004) * The Mummy (1999) * Beyond Titanic (1998) (TV) * Tex Murphy: Overseer (1998) (VG) * Titanic (1997) * The Pandora Directive (1996) (VG) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (voice) * 18 Again! (1988) * Yellowbeard (1983) * General Hospital (1963) (TV Series) (1981) * Gauguin the Savage (1980) (TV) * The Private Eyes (1980) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) (TV Series) * Alien Zone (1978) * Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo (1977) * The Rescuers (1977) (voice) * Arnold (1973) * Intertect (1973) (TV) * The Hound of the Baskervilles (1972) (TV) * The Million Dollar Duck (1971) (uncredited) * Big Jake (1971) * The Bamboo Saucer (1968) * Star! (1968) (uncredited) * Walter of the Jungle (1967) (TV) * Hold On! (1966) * Munster, Go Home (1966) * Strange Bedfellows (1965) * Quick, Before It Melts (1964) * Honeymoon Hotel (1964) * The List of Adrian Messenger (1963) (uncredited) * The Longest Day (1962) (uncredited) * The Three Wires (1961) (TV Series) * Captured (1959) * The Two-Headed Spy (1958) * A Night to Remember (1958) (uncredited) * The Safecracker (1958) * Blue Murder at St Trinian's (1957) (uncredited) * Inside Information (1957) * The Counterfeit Plan (1957) * Home and Away (1956) * Spin a Dark Web (1956) * Sixpenny Corner (TV) (1956) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Dharma & Greg playing "Henry" in episode: "Without Reservations" (episode # 5.5) 16 October 2001 * Passions playing "Dr. Bombay" (episode # 1.140) 24 January 2000 * Passions playing "Dr. Bombay" (episode # 1.55) 17 September 1999 * E! True Hollywood Story playing "Himself" in episode: "Bewitched" 22 Auguest 1999 * Howard Stern playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 1 April 1998" 1 April 1998 * Pee-wee's Playhouse playing "Dr. Jinga-Janga" in episode: "Sick? Did Somebody Say Sick?" (episode # 4.4) 7 October 1989 * Punky Brewster playing "Whitmore" in episode: "Aunt Larnese Is Coming to Town" (episode # 4.11) 11 May 1988 * Murder, She Wrote playing "Andrew Wyckham" in episode: "One White Rose for Death" (episode # 3.4) 19 October 1986 * Riptide playing "Professor Holcomb" in episode: "The Play's the Thing" (episode # 3.18) 21 March 1986 * The Fall Guy playing "Santa" in episode: "Escape Claus" (episode # 5.8) 21 December 1985 * Simon & Simon playing "Rupert Ginnias" in episode: "Revolution #9-1/2" (episode # 4.12) 13 December 1984 * Hotel playing "Adam Partridge" in episode: "Ideals" (episode # 2.7) 12 December 1984 * Knight Rider playing "Commander Smythe" in episode: "Custom K.I.T.T." (episode # 2.8) 13 November 1983 * Gun Shy playing "Sir Charles Wainright-Roberts" in episode: "Western Velvet" (episode # 1.1) 15 March 1983 * The Jeffersons playing "Andrew Derek" in episode: "Death Smiles on a Dry Cleaner: Part 2" (episode # 9.9) 28 November 1982 * The Jeffersons playing "Andrew Derek" in episode: "Death Smiles on a Dry Cleaner: Part 1" (episode # 9.8) 21 November 1982 * Hart to Hart playing "Nigel Hegland" in episode: "Million Dollar Harts" (episode # 4.3) 19 October 1982 * The Love Boat playing "Henry Whitwood" in episode: "Love, Honor, and Obey/Gladys and Agnes/Radioactive Isaac" (episode # 5.10) 28 November 1981 * Lou Grant playing "Clive Whitcomb" in episode: "Libel" (episode # 4.6) 8 December 1980 * The Dukes of Hazzard playing "Iggins" in episode: "Southern Comfurts" (episode # 2.24) 21 March 1980 * Fantasy Island playing "Brian Lipscomb" in episode: "Amusement Park/Rock Stars" (episode # 2.25) 13 May 1979 * What's Happening!! playing "Britisher" in episode: "Diplomatic Immunity" (episode # 2.20) 25 February 1978 * M*A*S*H playing "Major Ross" in episode: "Tea and Empathy" (episode # 6.17) 17 January 1978 * Soap playing "Randolph" (episode # 1.15) 3 January 1978 * Tabitha playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "Tabitha's Weighty Problem" (episode # 1.1) 10 September 1977 * Barbary Coast playing "Irish Murphy" in episode: "Sharks Eat Sharks" (episode # 1.10) 21 November 1975 * Cannon playing "Allan Farrell" in episode: "The Victim" (episode # 5.5) 8 October 1975 * Emergency! playing "Kerner" in episode: "The Old Engine Cram" (episode # 5.2) 20 September 1975 * Barnaby Jones playing "Col. George Redford" in episode: "Jeopardy for Two" (episode # 3.23) 1 April 1975 * Columbo playing "Purser Watkins" in episode: "Troubled Waters" (episode # 4.4) 9 February 1975 * Emergency! playing "Eldridge" in episode: "Prestidigitation" (episode # 4.18) 25 January 1975 * Disneyland playing "Car Salesman" (uncredited) in episode: "The Million Dollar Duck: Part 2" (episode # 21.2) 15 September 1974 * Disneyland playing "Car Salesman" (uncredited) in episode: "The Million Dollar Duck: Part 1" (episode # 21.1) 8 September 1974 * Dirty Sally playing "Horton" in episode: "Right of Way" (episode # 1.1) 11 January 1974 * Love, American Style in episode: "Love and the Golden Memory" (episode # 5.3a) 28 September 1973 * Temperatures Rising playing "Sturges" in episode: "Gorilla My Dreams" (episode # 1.26) 27 March 1973 * Columbo playing "Det. Chief Supt. William Durk" in episode: "Dagger of the Mind" (episode # 2.4) 26 November 1972 * The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (voice) in episode: "Oliver and the Artful Dodger: Part 2" 28 October 1972 * The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (voice) in episode: "Oliver and the Artful Dodger: Part 1" 21 October 1972 * Anna and the King playing "Sir Edward Ramsey" in episode: "Pilot" (episode # 1.1) 17 September 1972 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "Sam's Witchcraft Blows a Fuse" (episode # 8.25) 18 March 1972 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "Samantha Is Earthbound" (episode # 8.16) 15 January 1972 * Love, American Style playing "Oliver" in episode: "Love and the Lady Athlete" (episode # 3.15a) 7 January 1972 * Love, American Style in episode: "Love and the Liberated Lady Boss" (episode # 3.12d) 10 December 1971 * Night Gallery playing "Mr. Canby" in episode: "House - with Ghost" (episode # 2.26) 17 November 1971 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "A Plague on Maurice and Samantha" (episode # 8.9) 10 November 1971 * Arnie playing "Stubsy" in episode: Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blew" (episode # 2.4) 4 October 1971 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "Samantha's Psychic Pslip" (episode # 7.25) 1 April 1971 * The Partridge Family playing "Marty Burnes" in episode: "A Partridge by Any Other Name" (episode # 1.24) 12 March 1971 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "Mixed Doubles" (episode # 7.21) 4 March 1971 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "Samantha's Magic Potion" (episode # 7.12) 17 December 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Crittendon/Sir Charles Chitterly" in episode: "Lady Chitterly's Lover: Part 2" (episode # 6.5) 18 October 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Crittendon/Sir Charles Chitterly" in episode: "Lady Chitterly's Lover: Part 1" (episode # 6.4) 11 October 1970 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "Make Love Not Hate" (episode # 6.30) 16 April 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Crittendon" in episode: "Crittendon's Commandos" (episode # 5.25) 20 March 1970 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "Okay, Who's the Wise Witch?" (episode # 6.25) 12 March 1970 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "Just a Kid Again" (episode # 6.23) 26 February 1970 * Ironside in episode: "Return to Fiji" (episode # 3.18) 12 February 1970 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "Super Arthur" (episode # 6.20) 5 February 1970 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "Samantha's Lost Weekend" (episode # 6.16) 8 January 1970 * It Takes a Thief playing "Miles" in episode: "The Old Who Came in From the Spy" (episode # 3.12) 11 December 1969 * Daniel Boone playing "Carruthers" in episode: "A Bearskin for Jamie Blue" (episode # 6.9) 27 November 1969 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "Samantha's Curious Cravings" (episode # 6.4) 9 October 1969 * Here Come the Brides playing "Father Ned" in episode: "The Wealthiest Man in Seattle" (episode # 2.2) 3 October 1969 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "Samantha, The Bard" (episode # 5.18) 30 January 1969 * The Wild Wild West playing "Dr. Occularis-Jones" in episode: "The Night of the Winged Terror: Part 1" (episode # 4.15) 17 January 1969 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "Weep No More My Willow" (episode # 5.12) 19 December 1968 * The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn playing "Actor" (voice) in episode: "Castle of Fear" (episode # 1.8) 3 November 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Crittendon" in episode: "Hogan's Trucking Service...We Deliver the Factory to You" (episode # 4.4) 19 October 1968 * The Monkees playing "Sir Twiggley Topper Middle Bottom" in episode: "Monkees Mind Their Manor" (episode # 2.23) 26 February 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Rodney Crittendon" in episode: "Hogan, Go Home" (episode # 3.19) 13 January 1968 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "Allergic to Macedonian Dodo Birds" (episode # 4.11) 16 November 1967 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "Out of Sync, Out of Mind" (episode # 4.9) 2 November 1967 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "No Zip in My Zap" (episode # 4.6) 12 October 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Crittendon" in episode: "The Crittendon Plan" (episode # 3.1) 9 September 1967 * Bewitched playing "Dr. Bombay" in episode: "There's Gold in Them Thar Pills" (episode # 3.33) 4 May 1967 * ABC Stage 67 playing "Jack" in episode: "The Wide Open Door" (episode # 1.24) 20 April 1967 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Brutus Thor" in episode: "The Thor Affair" (episode # 3.7) 28 October 1966 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Sgt. Maj. Higgins" in episode: "Fortress Weisbaden" (episode # 3.4) 30 September 1966 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Rodney Babcock" in episode: "The Mother Muffin Affair" (episode # 1.3) 27 September 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Crittendon" in episode: "The Assassin" (episode # 1.29) 8 April 1966 * Bewitched playing "Osgood Rightmire" in episode: "Disappearing Samantha" (episode # 2.29) 7 April 1966 * The Farmer's Daughter in episode: "Anyone for Swindling?" (episode # 3.24) 4 March 1966 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "THRUSH Agent Jordin" in episode: "The Bridge of Lions Affair: Part 2" (episode # 2.21) 11 February 1966 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "THRUSH Agent Jordin" in episode: "The Bridge of Lions Affair: Part 1" (episode # 2.20) 4 February 1966 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "Abdul, the Magician" in episode: "Is There an Extra Jeannie in the House?" (episode # 1.18) 22 January 1966 * Tammy playing "Carl" in episode: "Lavinia's Wedding Day" (episode # 1.18) 14 January 1966 * The Farmer's Daughter in episode: "A Sonny Honeymoon" (episode # 3.9) 19 November 1965 * Amos Burke, Secret Agent playing "Col. Drummond" in episode: "The Weapon" (episode # 3.9) 10 November 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Colonel Crittendon" in episode: "The Flight of the Valkyrie" (episode # 1.5) 15 October 1965 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Maj. Dutton" in episode: "Big Brother" (episode # 2.5) 11 October 1965 * I Spy playing "Harold" in episode: "Carry Me Back to Old Tsing-Tao" (episode # 1.3) 29 September 1965 * F Troop playing "Major Bentley-Royce" in episode: "The Phantom Major" (episode # 1.3) 28 September 1965 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Malcolm Merriweather" in episode: "Malcolm at the Crossroads" (episode # 6.3) 27 September 1965 * O.K. Crackerby! playing "Viscount Alfred Wellecliffe" in episode: "The Wellecliffe Story" (episode # 1.2) 23 September 1965 * The Flintstones playing "Eppy Brianstone" (voice) in episode: "No Biz Like Show Biz" (episode # 6.1) 17 September 1965 * Perry Mason playing "Peter Stange" in episode: "The Case of the Laughing Lady" (episode # 9.1) 12 September 1965 * The Dick Van Dyke Show playing "Detective" in episode: "Never Bathe on Saturday" (episode # 4.27) 31 March 1965 * The Farmer's Daughter in episode: "Crime of Passion" (episode # 2.24) 5 March 1965 * The Dick Van Dyke Show playing "Ogden Darwell" in episode: "Girls Will Be Boys" (episode # 4.23) 3 March 1965 * McHale's Navy playing "Sub-Lieutenant Clivedon" in episode: "The British Also Have Ensigns" (episode # 3.8) 6 November 1964 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Col. Charles" in episode: "The Climate of Doubt" (episode # 1.5) 23 October 1964 * The Dick Van Dyke Show playing "Mr. Caldwell" in episode: "Teacher's Petrie" (episode # 3.31) 13 May 1964 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Malcolm Merriweather" in episode: "The Return of Malcolm Merriweather" (episode # 4.29) 20 April 1964 * Make Room for Daddy playing "Alfie" in episode: "Christmas Story" (episode # 11.12) 23 December 1963 * The Great Adventure playing "Redcoat Lieutenant" in episode: "A Boy at War" (episode # 1.11) 20 December 1963 * Make Room for Daddy playing "Alfie" in episode: "Shy Alfie" (episode # 11.8) 18 November 1963 * The Andy Griffith Show playing "Malcolm Merriweather" in episode: "Andy's English Valet" (episode # 3.26) 25 March 1963 * Ensign O'Toole playing "Inspector Hastings" in episode: "Operation Intrigue" (episode # 1.17) 13 January 1963 * Make Room for Daddy playing "Alfie Wingate" in episode: "Danny's English Friend" (episode # 10.12) 17 December 1962 * Combat! playing "Nelson's doctor" (uncredited) in episode: "The Celebrity" (episode # 1.8) 27 November 1962 * Armchair Theatre playing "Barman" in episode: Honeymoon Postponed" (episode # 4.21) 29 January 1961 * ITV Play of the Week playing "Captain Smith" in episode: "Beyond the Horizon" (episode # 5.37) 10 May 1960 * The Love of Mike playing "Malcolm Danders" in episode: "Double Trouble" (episode # 1.3) 4 May 1960 * The Love of Mike playing "Malcolm Danders" in episode: "The Lodger" (episode # 1.2) 27 April 1960 * No Hiding Place playing "Inspector Brighouse" in episode: "The Golden Clown" (episode #1.18) 13 January 1960 * The Golden Spur playing "Soldier at Inn" in episode: "Episode #1.3" (episode # 1.3) 19 July 1959 * Dixon of Dock Green playing "Smiler Hodges" in episode: "A Case for the Inland Revenue" (episode # 5.22) 21 February 1959 External links * Wikipedia Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Bernard Fox at the Internet Movie Database Fox, Bernard Fox, Bernard Fox, Bernard Fox, Bernard Fox, Bernard Fox, Bernard Fox, Bernard Fox, Bernard Fox, Bernard